It Was My Pleasure
by The Liverpudlian
Summary: Stan passed his driving test. Can that be? Stan/Kyle, Slash, Lemon/smut, OneShot


Hey, it's a new story from me. Awesome XD just kidding :p it's my first lemon oneshot. Stan/Kyle Slash so if you like that you should read it. I'm eager to hear you're opinion. **Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**It was my Pleasure**

It was a rainy summer day and Kyle sat on the living room couch, watching television. His boyfriend, Stan Marsh, had his driving test today and he waited for him, ready to comfort him. Even though he didn't want to, he couldn't help but think... no, know that he would fail. He had seen him drive and that didn't really look too promising. Kyle, himself, didn't have a license yet and didn't really want one. Driving wasn't that important to him, and on top of it all it was expensive. So he just resorted to his bike or used the bus whenever it came to a larger distance.

Suddenly Kyle heard his name being called from outside and it became louder and louder. The frontdoor flung open and an overly excited Stan ran inside.

"I've got it!" he shouted running towards the surprised Jew. Stan jumped on top of his boyfriend and hugged him in triumph.

"Dude, calm down!" Kyle urged the football-player off of him, so he could breath normally again.

"Oh, sorry," Stan said, turning normal again. He sat up, still beaming at Kyle.

"Thanks."

"Anyway, I have it! I have my driver's license!" he said, pulling out the piece of paper.

"Cool," Kyle said unbelieving, taking and eying it for its validity.

Stan danced a little victory dance and Kyle looked at him, stunned. How did he get that thing?

"What did you do?" Kyle asked out of instinct, doubting the fact that any sane living being in the universe could give Stan a driver's license.

"Huh?" Stan stopped his dance and looked at Kyle, confused.

"What did you do to get this thing?" Kyle asked waving it around.

"I kicked ass at the driving test," Stan stated.

"What sex was your driving instructor?"

"Uh, female, why?"

"You flirted with her, didn't you?"

"What? What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you drive horribly and must've cheated in some way."

"Hey, I didn't cheat. How can you say that? I didn't flirt with nobody and neither I did anything else," Stan defended himself.

"You can tell that your parents or whomsoever, but not me."

"You want proof?"

"Huh?"

"Come, I take you for a little drive."

"No!"

"Oh, come on. You can't just sit on your ass all day while I do all the work."

"Dude, I don't wanna die!"

Stan pouted, "You're mean."

"Sorry, but I am clinging to my life."

"If it's so dangerous to drive with me, how come I'm still alive. I drove all the way here, unharmed."

Kyle thought for a second. He couldn't argue against that, "Good point."

"So I'll just drive you to the school and back, alright?"

"So far?"

"Yes, so far. Driving down the street and back can't really display my awesome abilities," Stan said.

"Awesome... abilities," Kyle repeated.

"Yes, that's right, now come on." Stan grabbed Kyle's arm and tugged the poor Jew outside to the car. They both got in and buckled their seatbelts.

"Stan, I don't want to," Kyle said, feeling more and more that one seatbelt isn't enough.

"But you have to," Stan smiled at his boyfriend and started the engine.

"AH!" Kyle played Tweek.

"Oh, come on, dude. I haven't even moved a fucking inch."

"Now drive already. Let's get this over with."

Stan began slowly driving backwards, out of the Broflovski driveway. Kyle felt Stan's insecurity and knew he was to face a hell of a ride.

Stan drove a little too far and knocked down some of the neighbor's trash cans, "Crap," he swore under his breath. Then he began slowly driving forward... and faster... faster... faster...

"Oh my god!" Kyle cried, already seeing newspapers reporting about a dead young couple before his eyes. But he was saved by Stan's car's brakes. The brakes must've somehow noticed the flashing red light themselves.

"Stan," Kyle, already sweating, said, "you said I wouldn't be able to see you're awesome abilities by just going down the road. I SAW you're fucking awesome abilities already and we're not even down the road," Kyle said.

"Don't be sarcastic, Kyle. That is bad for your potency," Stan stated.

Kyle looked at Stan awkwardly, "Excuse me?"

"Being sarcastic makes you impotent. I read it in People," Stan said truthfully.

"I don't care. I'm just fucking you and you don't make babies. But I'm not sure if I am still able to have sex again after this," in the second Kyle finished his sentence, a green light was flashing and the fun rollercoaster ride continued. Stan turned right successfully, almost knocking down a few letterboxes. Kyle slammed his eyes shut looking at the horrible sight of a truck coming their way. It of course would've been save, if Stan wouldn't have been driving in the middle of the street.

"Stan, drive on the right. On the right for Abraham's sake!"

"I know, I know. Jesus, don't be such a pussy, Kyle."

"Shut up, or I'll make _you_ impotent later... by force!" this threat shut Stan up. They passed the truck unharmed and Kyle could relax for a second. Not many people like to drive on wet streets, but Stan obviously.

"See, I ain't that bad," Stan said smiling over to Kyle.

"Well, I could also drive on a straight and empty street."

"Would you stop complaining now? This is awesome."

"Yeah, so awesome," Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Stop being sarcastic in this instant or do you want me to hit a nice tree? How's that sound?"

"Ah! Alright, alright sorry. You win, dude," Kyle sighed. The school wasn't far away now. He just hoped the way back would be a little more relaxed for his poor mind.

Stan grinned evilly.

"You're such an asshole, Stan. You can never call me 'mean' again, you hear? You're way meaner than me. And you owe me for this... But seriously, how did you get that license?"

Stan snickered, "I passed the test, moron."

"How? You did flirt, didn't you? I mean, which girl is not gonna fall for you?"

"You're right, but still my awesome driving skills did the trick."

"I hate you so much," Kyle stated after a short period of silence.

"I love you, too, darling," Stan replied, turning right, into the parking lot of South Park High. He stopped the car and turned the engine off, "So I'm awesome, huh?" he said looking smugly at the sweating Jew.

"Incredibly awesome," said Kyle sinking in his seat, knowing the first part of hell was over.

"Thank you," Stan smiled. "So and what do we do now?"

"What do you mean? You're driving back, what should we do here?" Kyle asked confused.

"Well, I dunno, but we could... kind of... you know..." Stan blushed a little. What the fuck?

"Excuse me? It's raining outside. We're stuck in your boring car on the school's parking lot. You drive back and hopefully we'll survive. What else is there to do?" Kyle said.

"Yeah, we could do that... But we also could make my boring car a little more exciting."

"How?" Kyle asked sceptically.

"You know... We could have... sex."

Kyle looked at Stan, stunned, "Now? In the car? Are you stupid?"

"What? Car sex is hot. Everybody knows that... and I read it in People, as well."

"If you want to fuck, we can do it at home. There is more space. But now that I think about it, I shouldn't ever let you fuck me after what you just put me through."

"Oh, come on Kyle. Don't be lame," Stan urged his boyfriend and stood up from his seat to get to the backseats.

"You gotta be kidding me. I'm not fucking with you here. Do it yourself if you have to."

"Come on, don't be such a pussy, Kyle. This is gonna be sweet," said Stan nibbling on Kyle's ear.

Kyle already started to get weaker, "No. S-Stop it. If anybody sees us..."

"No one's gonna see us. Nobody is here... we're all alone," Stan continued seducing his helpless Jew.

"I..." the temptation was just too huge, what was he gonna do? He couldn't resist anymore and let Stan tug him on the backseat, as well. Stan lay on top of him and started to kiss the Jew ferociously.

"I want you," Stan whispered. He let his hands run over Kyle's body and got a few pleasant moans from the Jew who couldn't even think properly anymore. Stan really had him under control and Kyle hated that... but at the same time he loved it so much. Stan teared Kyle's and his shirt away and continued to attack the sweet mouth of his boyfriend. Both of them grew hard quickly and needed to hurry things up a bit before exploding of pleasure. Stan went down on Kyle and kissed his chest while unbuttoning his pants. Kyle's moans became louder and he grabbed Stan's head pulling him into a kiss again.

"Let me do that," Kyle said seductively into the kiss and flipped Stan over... Well, he tried to, and fell from the backseat on the uncomfortable car floor, "Goddamn it..." he said pulling himself up again.

"You okay?" Stan asked helping him up.

"Yeah... stupid car sex," Kyle grumbled, "So, where were we?"

The romantic atmosphere was destroyed for now but 'the show must go on', right? Kyle lay on top of Stan and began kissing him again, moving one hand into his pants to speed up the process of getting hot again. Stan moaned gently at the touch and felt with his hands for Kyle's pants. Due to the lack of space in the small car he struggled to strip them off but succeeded eventually.

Kyle went down even lower on Stan's body and stripped of his pants as well. He felt for Stan's erection through his boxers and couldn't wait any longer to rip them off.

Stan gasped when the cold air suddenly surrounded his erection, but Kyle changed that condition quickly. He first grabbed Stan's cock and then lowered his head to take it in his mouth.

"Oh, Kyle," Stan moaned. Kyle grinned at the obvious pleasure he was giving his boyfriend. He was taking the full length in his mouth and began moving up and down, massaging Stan's balls with one hand. Stan's breathing became faster. That car sex thing had something to it.

Kyle continued to suck Stan until he almost reached the edge. "Yeah, I'm coming, Kyle," Stan moaned.

That was the keyword for Kyle, whose mind was brought back to sanity by the small incident, to immediately stop.

"What the fuck, Kyle? Finish it!" whined Stan. But Kyle just grinned devilishly, "Your fault for scaring me to death, dickhead." Kyle grabbed Stan's penis again and stroked it slowly to tease Stan as much as possible.

"Kyle! Please, just end it, I'm gonna die here," Stan whined burying his face in his hands, "Please."

Kyle loved how he could give everything back now: that Stan took him to this drive in the first place and of course that he could just seduce him that easily, though the latter was sort of Kyle's fault, as well, but who the fuck cares anyway?

Kyle tortured Stan two long minutes and then he decided the boy had suffered enough. He lowered his head again and finally sucked his boyfriend over the edge. Due to the long teasing Stan's orgasm turned out as one of the best of his life... and definitely the most relieving. Kyle took the little drink thankful and swallowed all of it.

Stan lay on the back of his car, totally exhausted, resting from his previous orgasm, as Kyle suddenly stripped off his boxers, as well. Stan looked at him confused, "Wait... what are you doing?"

Kyle returned the confused look, "Well, what do you think? I'm gonna fuck you now."

"What? You totally destroyed me just know and now you want to hump me, as well? Jesus Christ, what do you think I am?" Stan protested, but as if Kyle cared.

"I'm sure you have some lube in here, don't you? You planned this. So, where is it?" Kyle just ignored Stan's complains.

"I'm not telling you."

"Oh, I don't have a problem with that. It's just that it could get a little painful for you, dude."

"Wha-? You can't just fuck me! I have rights."

"Not in here, my friend. Besides, you seduced me; I had rights, too! And now tell me where the lube is."

Stan knew he had lost, "In... in the glove box," he surrendered.

"Thanks," Kyle said smiling before he leaned over to reach for the glove box and take out Stan's lube.

He squeezed a bit of it out and treated his penis with it. Stan looked at him, "You're such an asshole, Kyle."

Kyle smiled and leaned down to peck Stan on the lips, "Then that's another thing we have in common, isn't it?"

Kyle flipped Stan over, prepared Stan's hole with some lube, as well, and finally led his erection to Stan's entrance, "Ready?"

"I guess," Stan rolled his eyes.

Kyle took that as an enthusiastic yes and pushed inside slowly. Stan moaned silently; he couldn't deny that he was becoming hard again... Kyle inside of you is always great, no matter when, where and in what situation.

Kyle's hands first made their way to Stan's muscular hips supporting his thrusting, but he figured a way better mission for his hands to accomplish. He had never seen Stan come twice in row, because it was always him who was bottom, so he decided to let his hands travel down to Stan's crotch again.

"Kyle!" said Stan trying to sound offended.

Kyle didn't answer and just continued to fulfill his duty on the two fronts.

After a long battle, Stan was ultimately beaten and hit his second orgasm of the day even before Kyle could reach his first, which eventually happened, as well, accompanied by a load moan from him. He collapsed onto his even more exhausted boyfriend and kissed his neck sweetly, "I love you, Stan."

"I love you, too, Kyle. But are you aware of the fact that I can take revenge again, by driving you home?"

Kyle heard the heavy rain pattering on the windshield, knowing there was not a chance to get home by foot and it also was no safer option to drive himself, so he knew he had no other choice but to go through another session of horror, "Yeah, I guess."

They cuddled for another five minutes before Kyle sat up, "Let's get home, I'm getting cold."

"Alright," Stan agreed and they started to search their clothes that were literally all over the place.

When they completed the Sisyphean task and were once again fully dressed, Kyle knew he had to face Stan's amazing driving skills again and naturally was a little scared.

"Calm down, Kyle. It won't be that bad," said Stan already sitting in the driver's seat again, but for some reason, grinning.

"Yes, it will," said Kyle, squeezing his sweaty body through the seat to sit down on the passenger's seat. But why was Stan grinning?

Stan turned the key, starting the engine and in the second the car moved the first few inches, Kyle knew what Stan had done, "Wha-? You stupid asshole!"

"What?" Stan played surprised, skillfully turning left, into the direction they came from.

"You _can_ drive! Why did you have to put me through hell? I swear, I'm gonna kill you," Kyle angrily shouted.

"Hey, wait a second. You deserved a lesson. As I came in you're house with my new driver's license earlier, the first thing you've done is doubting I did really pass the test and thinking I screwed the driving instructor."

"Yeah, but you couldn't drive. You totally sucked at it," Kyle said totally confused.

"What are driving lessons for then?"

"But y-you showed me what you could do just yesterday. And... you totally fucked up."

"Do you have any idea how tired I was? It was 10 pm and you fucking call me to practice."

"But... crap," Kyle sighed. This time _he_ was defeated, "Sorry, I thought you suck, then."

"No problem, dude. It was my pleasure."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know, whether I should stop or continue writing lemons... besides I love reviews like everbody else :)**


End file.
